


Can't Teach Old Snakes New Tricks

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Other, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, amputee!butch deloria, amputee!lone wanderer, likely to become mature in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Butch Deloria and the Lone Wanderer have survived the Wasteland for years. Though, not without considerable tolls on both of them. Now, in their older age, they continue together, impossible to separate.





	1. When I Grow too Old to Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecoilsofnikolatesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoilsofnikolatesla/gifts).



> Thank you to Aléjando for letting me write his great oc, and for always coming up with plots for these two with me.

_When I grow too old to dream  
Your love will live in my heart_  


Sebastián’s hands shook, fumbling with the harness hooking their prosthetic to their leg. They let out a frustrated huff, curling their fingers into the sheets of the bed. 

“Let me,” Butch said, moving away from where he’d been climbing out of his pants. 

The day they’d just came indoors from hadn’t provided either of them with any small comforts- save for the presence of each other. Sometimes they both became so lost in their aches and pains that they forgot about that.

Butch crouched down, left hand carefully working the straps out of their clasps, loosening the hold the prosthetic had on Sebastián’s leg. “We should take this to get looked at by someone. Gotta be a way to make it easier on you,” Butch mused, letting Sebastián drag their fingers through the graying sides of his hair. 

“Mmm,” Sebastián hummed, “it’s fine. No need to make a fuss.” 

Those bright eyes flicked up to meet their gaze, and they could tell that hadn’t been the right answer. Sebastián nodded, “Okay, I’ll go see Moira tomorrow.”

“Good,” Butch carefully set the prosthetic on the floor, easing it under the bed. He then relaxed down, sitting on the backs of his ankles. He dug his fingers Sebastián’s thigh, gently working the sore muscles there. 

Sebastián’s hand slipped down to Butch’s neck, “Your hair has been growing back fast,” they said softly, knowing how upset Butch had been to have his head shaved. They had to stitch him up somehow, though. 

“Speakin’ of haircuts,” Butch said, smirking up at Sebastián. 

Sebastián reached up to pull the band from their ponytail, long curls settling down close to their shoulders, “You leave my hair alone. I remember last time you cut my hair DeLoria.”

“Ya’ remember how great it looked?” He laughed, crinkles forming around the corners of his eyes. “Wasn’t my fault the power went out ‘n that happened.” 

“Excuses,” Sebastián muttered, tension slowly melting away under Butch’s hand. 

They began to toy with the chain around Butch’s neck, knowing the ring that dangled from it quite well. 

_Gunfire had been blazing through the streets for what felt like hours. The Enclave just wouldn’t surrender, and Raiders kept being drawn to the fighting, joining in for the hell of it. It’d been chaos._

_The Brotherhood prepared for another charge, but suddenly a whole mass of Enclave soldiers came out from the buildings and swarmed them all. Sebastián could hear Butch yelling his usual curse words at the enemies. They couldn’t help but wonder if this would be the last time for the two of them._

_“Sebastián!” Butch shouted suddenly, catching them off guard, but not distracting their shooting. “Marry me!” That did it._

_They stood there dumbstruck for several beats, only coming back to when a Raider collapsed at their feet from a gunshot. They turned to see Butch standing there with his rifle, blood smeared on his face._

_“You gotta say ‘I do’,” he said, giving Sebastián’s jacket a tug and pulling them in for a hard kiss._

_“Okay,” they breathed, nodding afterward. “I do, Butch.”_

_“Yo, Lyons! Marry us!”_

_“What?!” Sarah shouted through her helmet, turning to look over at the two grinning back at her._

They blinked a few times, the warm memory still lingering around them. Butch’s hand had found their belt, undoing it with that weird dexterity he’d always seemed to have. Even as they’d got on in years, Butch managed to keep it after everything- “Butch,” they said, steadying his hand when it found their zipper, “not tonight.”

“What?” He asked, brows knit together as he looked up at them. He stared for a moment, then scoffed, “I wasn’t doin’ that, you Roach. Take your own pants off then.”

He moved to drop himself down onto the bed, climbing over to his usual side. 

“I thought-”

“Yea, I know what you thought. You old pervert,” he snickered, stretching out on his back, hand resting against his stomach. 

Sebastián wiggled out of their pants, letting them fall unceremoniously to the floor. They then peeled off their shirt, and tossed it onto Butch’s head.

“‘Ey! Get this smelly thing off’a me!” Butch flung the shirt toward the door, looking over at Sebastián as they climbed into bed beside him. 

“You know,” Sebastián said, moving their hand to join Butch’s on his middle. “The Butch I married had more hard edges.”

Butch rolled his eyes, “Yea, tell that to my doctor, will ya? They’re the one who prescribes me Nuka Colas.” He gave them a pointed look, scarred brows raising knowingly. 

Sebastián chuckled, situating themself comfortably against Butch’s side. His arm moved to wrap around their shoulders, pulling them in close. 

“When’d we get so old, Butch?” They whispered, fingers drawing shapes on Butch’s chest. 

“Shit, like I’m keepin’ track,” he mumbled, eyes already closed for sleep. 

Sebastián smiled, “Goodnight Tunnel Snake.”

Butch’s hand squeezed their arm briefly, “G’night Doc.”


	2. It's a Lovely Day Tomorrow

_Come and feast your tear-dimmed eyes  
On tomorrow's clear blue skies_

  
Sebastián awoke to the sound of brahmin steaks sizzling away in a pan. They were reminded of how much fuss the two of them had gone through just to get the damn stove working in the first place. Megaton didn’t exactly provide the most stable electrical system in the whole wastes.

Butch had complained the whole time about it, make no mistake. 

The pushed themself up in the bed, hand dragging through their hair thoughtfully. Was today a special day? Butch enjoyed cooking, but he rarely got up early enough to make breakfast. Their mind began cycling through every event they had a memory of. No- today was just- Seb leaned over to check their Pip-Boy- Wednesday. 

They found Butch in the kitchen wearing nothing but his jeans and an apron. His scarred back stared back at them, and they were reminded of the snake that often rested there. 

“Mornin’,” Butch greeted without turning his head, curse him for having the better hearing. Sebastián never could sneak up on him. 

Seb stifled a yawn, moving close to wrap their arms around Butch’s waist. “Goodmorning,” they said, head on his shoulder allowing them to peer down at the pan. Brahmin steak and Deathclaw eggs. Their stomach growled at the sight. “Why are you up so early?” 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Butch answered, steadying the pan’s handle against his middle so he could stir with his hand. 

Sebastián had many years to brush up on their ‘Butch Speak’. They knew well enough ‘Couldn’t sleep’, meant nightmares. Their arms tightened around Butch’s waist. “Which ones?” They asked, pressing their lips to the junction of Butch’s neck and shoulder. 

Butch remained silent for a moment, clearly pretending to be dedicated to his stirring. He then left the spoon to sit in the pan, hand moving to cover one of Seb’s. “When you went into that simulator... sometimes my mind likes to pretend y’never came out.”

Seb sighed gently against his skin, “Butch,” they started, knowing words would hardly offer him any comfort. “I’m here, always.”

“Yeah, I know,” Butch murmured back. “Don’t you- don’t you think ol’ Butch has gone soft now,” he added quickly, moving his hand to resume his task. 

They curled their fingers into Butch’s gut, “You’re already soft, Amor,” they teased. 

“You love it.”

“I do,” Sebastián chuckled, letting another kiss fall against Butch’s jaw. “I get them still too- nightmares. We’ll never be too old for them. My Father used to say we don’t outgrow our fears, we only learn how to stand and face them.” They swallowed hard at the thought of James- how long has it been now?

Butch nodded, “Your Father was a real cheeseball.”

Seb snorted, hand moving to smack lightly at Butch’s chest. “You know what I mean!” 

“Yeah, I know you’re just tryin’ to make me feel better.” 

They hummed, squeezing Butch in their embrace. 

Butch hacked out several coughs, hand barely making it in time to cover his mouth, “Keep doing that you’ll make my asthma act up worse.” 

Seb’s arms loosened, much to Butch’s laughter. They huffed, “Jokes like those aren’t funny DeLoria!” 

“Then why am I laughin’?” Butch grinned, turning somewhat in Seb’s hold, just enough to meet them for a kiss. 

They smirked through the kiss, though they were trying to mask it. “How dare you be rude to me, you can eat alone now.” 

“Maybe that was my plan all along.”

They eyed the food, “I wouldn’t put it past you.”

“Why I outta-!” Butch dropped the spoon, twisting around in full to grab onto Seb and haul them over to the table. He may not have a height advantage over them, but he sure had his strength. 

Seb knocked into the back of the table, adjusting to sit atop it instead as Butch pushed further into their space. “You outta what?” They asked, somewhat breathless as they hadn’t had the time- or energy for what began to blossom between them what felt like months. 

“I outta-” Butch pressed his lips to theirs roughly, “-show ya what a real Tunnel Snake can do,” his hand dropped to their hips, teasing the band of their briefs. 

Again, Sebastián couldn’t help the awful sound that escaped them, “Butch! You know I told you to stop saying that when we-”

Butch cut them off with another hungry kiss. “I will never stop,” he said in a mock flat voice, trying to play for serious though the crinkle around his eyes betrayed him.

Sebastián tugged him in close again, hand snaking down to the front of his jeans, “Stubborn jackass.”

“Bossy Nerd,” Butch quipped back gruffly, teeth nipping at Seb’s lip. 

Their fun would only last so long, however, as the smell of burning food would soon alert them to their lost breakfast. But, that only meant they’d be able to prepare the second attempt together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that rushed ending!


End file.
